


Broken Pasts and Hopeful Futures

by The_Golden_Atlas16A



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Kids, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Angst, I made this from a roleplay, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder-Suicide, Original Story - Freeform, Real Marriage, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture, at least i think, because the story was good, please tell me what yall think, to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Atlas16A/pseuds/The_Golden_Atlas16A
Summary: Situated a scant ten miles from the border with Xadia, Halen lives on the edge of the mountains covering eastern Katolis. A large city known as a trading hub with Duren, it hosts all manner of different people. Its central market, grand library, and renowned taverns all give life to this city. As the sun rises a skywing elf named Rin sits in a small shack outside the Katolin city.This is set approximately 8 months after the events of season 3, no main character is planned to show up from the show, this fanfic is an adaption from a roleplay held on discord.
Relationships: Elf/Human, Rin/Yasmin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Situated a scant ten miles from the border with Xadia, Halen lives on the edge of the mountains covering eastern Katolis. A large city known as a trading hub with Duren, it hosts all manner of different people. Its central market, grand library, and renowned taverns all give life to this city. As the sun rises a skywing elf named Rin sits in a small shack outside the Katolin city of Halen. Rin gets up planning to head into the town to visit the Halen Grand library. Lanky in build he stands tall at 5'11", his wings the color of crimson contrasting with his dark black clothing that has red trim to it. As he stands, he turns and grabs his weapon, a naginata, a weapon the skywings had designed. On the blade lay a series of glowing runes that are for a magical attack in battle. He said to himself,

"Ok, I think I've got everything let's get going..."

As he walks to the door, he can't help but feel he is forgetting something then realizes it.

"Oh!. I can't believe I almost forgot my moonstone, that would have been a disaster, no telling how the humans will react to an elf in their city"

He goes back to a small table in the shack where the moonstone necklace lies, glowing slightly but as he puts it on its glow grows brighter as the illusion of a human form covers him and hides the runes of his weapon.

"Ok now I'm ready to go"

Now hidden by the illusion, he turns and heads out the door to the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Rin makes his way to the city, Yasmin Vraks, the Halen Guard captain is giving her men orders.

"Alright, afternoon patrols now. Jax and Ramona, you're with me. Move out to the markets. Lieutenant Ari take 2nd squad to the residential quarter. Lieutenant Mathews take everyone else to patrol the walls. See you all back here at 8."

* * *

After about an hour of walking Rin makes it into the Halen grand library, inside books line the walls on shelves sections clearly marked with one section covered in dark magic books. In the center of the library hung a large clock, slowly ticking away as time passed. He was taken aback by just how grand this grand library was, especially for a human city, he had thought it wouldn't compare to the glimpses he caught of elven libraries from when he was a kid. He walked through the library scanning the sections for a history section, he hoped to find info of elven settlements from before the war that was on the human side of the border.  
"Ah, there we are," He said as he picked up a book off the shelf.

He found a place to sit in the library, beginning to read looking for any hint of elven settlements. Several hours passed, Rin only noticed the time once the clock in the center of the library rang signaling that it was noon, he stood up and put the book back where it was thinking to himself that he needed to go by the markets and buy some food. Once he makes sure he has all his belongings with him he heads out the doors of the library and to the marketplace. As he is walking to the market he notices a guard and tenses up worrying about his illusion and if it was good enough. He thought to himself,

"Ok... just act natural and they won't notice you"

As he continues to walk looking down at the ground in hopes to avoid eye contact with the guards, he bumps into someone walking down the street causing him to lose grip of his naginata, in turn, this caused the runes on the blade to show as the weapon was now disconnected from his moonstone, catching the eye of one of the guards.

"Shit…"  
He acts quickly and picks up his weapon causing the runes to once again disappear, but a male guard turned to what looked like the leader of the squad, a female guard, and gestured over to the hooded guy, muttering something.  
"You been hitting the bar again Morrin?" She said with a hint of sarcasm. "Ok, I'll humor you...Hey you, in the hood! Can we talk to you real quick sir?"

Rin, hearing the female guard, turns around and looks at the guard who seems to have high standing, panicking he turns and starts to flee.

"What the? Hey! Get back here!" She would yell after him as he ran. Gesturing to her men who were with her she starts running after him.

"Shit! gotta lose these guards..."

Knowing he isn't the best runner he draws a small rune in front of himself so the guards chasing him don't see it, once finished drawing he says

"Aspiro flcisis...", the draconic words to give himself a wind speed boost.

"A quick one...Hey, we just want to ask some questions!"

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOT TODAY NOT GONNA HAPPEN." Rin would yell back.

In his head, he thought,

"They can't find out what I am, I gotta get outta here"

Rin, now seeing the exit of the city, dashes out of the city hoping that he won't be followed by the guards. The leader from what he could see and her guard group would stop before crossing city limits.

"Ugh... Damnit Morrin, what did you even see that got you so determined to bring that guy in for questioning?" The leader would berate.

The male guard, Morrin his last name, would respond,

"Ok you're going to think I'm crazy ma'am, but I saw a... weird glowing rock I think it was a rune?"

"Goddamnit Morrin...Fuck it, whatever let's head back to the market, we still have two hours until our patrol is over."

* * *

Rin keeps running until he looks back and sees they aren't behind him anymore, then he stops and takes a break, exhausted and without the food he needed to get.

"Good looks like they won't follow me out of the city..." He huffed from the exertion. "Damn...That was way too close, I need to get another moonstone for my naginata but where the hell will I find one in the human kingdoms?! Gahah! that just had to happen"

At that moment he realizes he still doesn't have food for the week. Muttering to himself,

"Shit...I have to go back and hope they don't notice me….God damn it"

Rin would steel himself, knowing if he gets caught it most likely would be the end for him, he would turn around and head back into the city.

* * *

As Rin was walking he starts to overhear people talking, he looks in their direction to see the same guards from earlier.

"...iously Jax, have you been hitting the Brimstone Tavern again? You that shit ain't good on yer wallet."

Rin would freeze,

"Oh shit, it's them again…"

He would pull his hood closer over his head and look away. He would mutter to himself,

"Please don't notice, please don't notice…"

As Rin continues to walk he pays close attention to the group and as he starts to get further from them he notices they were too busy talking to notice him, he sighs in relief. While Rin begins to browse the stalls looking for different fruits and berries, he hears the group from earlier heading his way.

The other female guard would turn to the one that looked in charge,

"Come on Cap, I know you ain't a stranger to the Tavern, hell I think your tab is bigger than Jax's!"

The Captain would stifle a chuckle and respond,

"Ah shut it O'Hana before I brig ya!"

"Nah you love me too much Cap! Oh hey deal on Lan berries!"

When Rin realizes that the guard was coming over, he starts to get nervous and freezes up some. O'Hana, as the Captain called her, would walk over to the stall next to him, talking to the stand owner. The stall keep of the stall Rin was at started to get upset and said to him,

"Look you gonna buy something or move on?"

This jolt Rin out of his freezing up and trying to keep calm but clearly panicked, he responds,

"Oh, umm how much for 30 moonberries?"

The Cap would yell to the guard by the stall,

"Hey, Ramona! Haggle on your own time we have a job to do!"

She would sigh and Ramona would return to the guard group and move on through the market.

Rin would give a sigh of relief,

"That was close...Man I need a drink to cool off from that"

Rin turns to leave the market and starts heading towards the tavern. As Rin leaves the guard group keeps talking but The Cap notices Rin. Ramona would turn to the other guard,

"Jax, you want to hit the bar when shifts up?"

Jax would respond after a bit of thinking,

"Ok...but you're paying the tab."

"Shut it you two," the cap would cut the conversation off, "I think I just saw our mysterious hooded figure...They're heading down that street, I'll humor your hunch a bit longer Jax, let's tail em."

Rin notices he's being tailed and decided to try and fake not having enough money to get a drink. He then turns and heads for the city exit. Yasmin seeing this quietly talks to one of her guards,

"Looks like they're making their way out again...Morrin go stop 'em."

Rin continues walking but then hears someone coming up quietly but quickly behind him. He turns to look and sees a man about to hit him in the head with a club.

"Huh?! Oh shit!"

But before he has a chance to run, the man brings down the club hitting Rin square I the head knocking him out. The Captain did not anticipate her guard doing that to catch the man and yells at him,

"What the-? Morrin!"

He would lamely try and defend himself, "That was not my fault!"

"Why are they Unconscious then?! Ah whatever...Well take 'em back for questioning...I'm tired, let's just get this over with...Oh right, uh, Ramona, take their weapon too. Can't believe I almost forgot that..."


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun has set over the city of Halen, a young Earthblood elf of 13 years old named Ray, riding some bird-like animal, reaches the outer walls of the city. Clothed in dark cloth she's well hidden from the night guards coupled with their weariness.

Stopping her mount, she says, "We're here Chop, new home"

"Hope they don't notice us..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Halen Jail, Captain Vraks and her guards wait for Rin to wake up after Morrin had knocked him out.

"Ok well, we just question 'em and see if your hunch is correct Morrin. If it's not you owe me tab. Anyway, let's go"

Rin begins to wake, as he does he feels cold steel on his wrists. He jolts awake once he remembers what had happened on the way from the markets. As fear begins to rise in his heart he says,

"Oh fuck..."

He looks around to see the female guard who he assumed to be in charge standing in front of him, the other two guards behind her at desks filling out paperwork. He then asks the female guard a question, "What do y'all want?" with slight fear and anger in his voice.

The Captain noticing the tone of his voice responds quickly.

"Calm down. One of my men here knocked you out when we were trying to take you in for questioning peacefully. Sorry about that but can you give us a name?"

Rin contemplates whether he should answer ultimately deciding it better for him to answer her questions.

"Rin", he replies and a tone of nervousness.

Confused by hearing only one name she tries to clarify her question.

"Rin...Last name?"

"Just Rin", he replies back to her.

At this point, she was upset by his lack of answering her question properly so she moves on.

"Ok, any family members? We can't help if you only give a first name."

"None living", he responds with slight sadness in his tone.

"So you're alone? Well, I have to put something down here on this paper so can you come up with one?"

"hmmm Fine, Rin Sky"

"Odd choice but I've heard worse." She says as she writes down the name.

"So you aren't from the city, what is your purpose for visiting?"

"Research" He responds much quicker to this than to her previous questions.

"...Travel. Where are you from? A different Katolin city or out of the country?"

"Faraway"

"that's all I can tell you"

"it wouldn't be safe if I said more"

"Oooh mysterious, ok in all seriousness I do need a country. There are only checkboxes."

"Far Away is all I can tell you"

"Look if you knew the truth I'd have to leave here and that'd ruin my research "

With frustration, she gives up on asking where he came from and just chooses a random location, "Alright, I'll put you down as Duren."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ray is contemplating how she will enter the city without being seen and caught, looking at the few berries she had left counting them and thinking if she could just live outside the city.

* * *

Back in the jail cell that Rin is being questioned in, Yasmin continues asking Rin questions to fill in the paperwork. "So...You mind telling me about that weapon you had on you? Not something a traveler would be carrying. If they were staying on the roads at least."

Rin looks away trying to come up with some excuse as to why he would have a weapon with runes on it. Failing to come up with an excuse he shifts some in his spot responding,

"Let's just say it's a part of my research."

His movement uncovers his moonstone that hangs on his neck which was covered by his garments.

The light of the moonstone catches the eye of Yasmin and she asks,

"What's that light?"

At first, Rin is startled by the question then realizes that his moonstone is showing some he responds, "Oh shit, umm nothing."

He pops a fake smile hoping that she ignores the light, but she doesn't and responds,

"Ok uh, I'm going to have to pat you down..."

Hearing the female Guard say those words, dread starts to flood over him and he struggles to move as if trying to get away from her but the cold stone to his back and the tight steel on his wrists hold him in place,

"No, please no..."

He responds hoping she listens to him. As she begins to search him she speaks,

"Don't squirm, it makes it harder sir."

* * *

Meanwhile with Ray, now inside the city sneaking around, "You know what? Might as well have fun here.." She grimly muttered to herself, looking at a building.

As the female guard continues to search him he starts pleading with her to stop, "Please I can't be forced to leave this town".

The captain not caring for his pleads responds saying,

"Oh come on it a pat-down, don't overreact sir."

As she continues to search him the moonstone continues to get more exposure and he pleads more desperate for her to stop,

"No, no, no, no, no..."

Outside the jail however Ray crouches down and takes a few twisted hairpins and picked the lock on the door of the building not knowing it's a jail, she slowly opens the door and quickly spots a cell with 2 people one being searched by the other pleading for the search to stop.

Both Jax and Ramona, the other two guards who were there, turn and notice Ray. Ramona immediately speaks asking, "What the hell-Who are you?! Why are you here?!"

Ray chuckled at the question, at the same time the Captain had found the moonstone and as she pulled on it Rin yelled,

"NOOOOOOO!"

As moonlight flooded the room she is blinded by the sudden light saying,

"Agh fuck!"

Ray acting quickly shields her eyes while the other two guards get dazed by the sudden light. Now, with his wings visible, Rin struggles against the restraints his wings helping him but not much. the Captain, on the other hand, is rubbing her eyes saying "Agh! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Watch ye mouth..." Ray thought to herself as she went over to the cell door and begun to pick it.

Ramona recovering from the light sees Ray and yells,

"What the...hey! Get away from that kid!"

"What's the problem? I'm not doing anything" Ray responded in a sarcastic tone, smirking.

Ramona now pissed off says "Ok you're coming with me wise guy!", Her and Jax then start to move to grab Ray. In the cell Rin is both afraid and confused by what's happening outside the cell say "Dammit, what the hell is going on?'' As he said that, the Captain had just finished recovering from the light remarking,

"Agh! One hell of a light show!"

Rin continues to struggle against the restraints thinking to himself of all the things they could and would do to him if he can't escape. Ray pulled out her dagger to be ready in case the two guards decided to attack her,

"Fun…" she thought to herself.

Jax seeing the small girl armed yells out "Shit she's armed!", saying this both guards draw their short swords to be ready for an attack. As all this unfolds Rin begins to panic as he can see the female guard that was searching him starts to look back in his direction. The Captain finally recovered and getting back to look at Rin says,

"Agh...Ok! What the hell-", she stops short seeing Rin's actual form.

Slowly she looks Rin up and down noting each detail his horns curled some and pointing back away from his head at a low angle, his skin was a dark grey with light grey markings on his face, his hair and wings both crimson.

"Oh.", she said in slight astonishment at the sight, she then quickly turned and closed blinds that hung on the jail cell preventing anyone from looking in. Rin fearing the worst to come emotions rush over him, only able to repeat the word "No" over and over.

Outside the cell Ray chuckles to herself at the sight of the armed guards saying,

"Y'all really think I'm that insane? I won't just go on a killing spree...- or will I?", she replied to herself in a playful tone. Hearing Ray's voice Jax says,

"Ok they're a twelve-year-old, she probably just scared. Ok little girl put the knife down."

Ray responds with,

"Hehe, y'all think I'm that stupid? I'm not a little girl, don't tell me what to do _human_."

Jax and Ramona both realize that Ray isn't human once she says that and then notice a crown of antlers on her head, short but numerous. Ramona, having heard so much about elves from the border guards freaks out,

"Shit it's a fucking elf! Knife down twiggy before I plant one between yer eyes!"

Ray chuckled again,

"From 'little girl' to a-", imitating a human accent, "DaNgeRous eLf! Also- Interesting names you humans Call us, 'twiggy'..."

Jax on the other hand was still seeing Ray as a kid and didn't care she was an elf saying,

"Whoa! Ramona, calm down it's still a kid!"

Ramona determined that the elf was dangerous continued to shout, "Just a kid, you don't know what those fucks can do! I've heard stories of them ripping men limb from limb!"

Ray kept laughing menacingly,

"That's right, I'm in 'little girl' I-", she thought of what she could say to scare 'em, "-murdered someone..."

Meanwhile, in the cell with Rin and the captain, she breaks the silence that had formed between them saying,

"Ok...So makes sense why you didn't want to tell me where you came from."

She then looks to the ground and sees the moonstone laying there "That yours?". Rin looks over to it and responds nervously "Ye- yes its mine"

She picks up the moonstone and places it back on Rin whispering to him,

"Stay away from the late afternoon and night patrols. I head the morning and afternoon patrols...You see a guard with a red feather on the pauldron, they'll turn a blind eye."

Rin confused as to why she is giving him advice asks her,

"What… what's going on, you're not gonna-"

Trailing off his question with the sound of a throat being slit. The captain realizing what he means says,

"What? No! Some of the other guards here aren't as... accommodating so watch your back."

Rin seeing, he won't come to harm says,

"Thank - thank you"

"Yeah don't mention it..." She then looks out the blinds to see a standoff. "Oh shit...stay here sir."

After a few more minutes of waiting in the standoff, Ray is taken down and promptly kicked out of the city for threatening guards. Rin is then taken out of his cell and gets sent on his way, he turns to the female guard, tapping his chest where the necklace is hidden saying "come to the house outside of the city 20 min to the east if you want answers,'' after saying that he quickly makes his way home.

Jax and Ramona both wait a moment then Jax speaks up asking what the light was. "Oh, I dropped a lantern." The captain responds with a half-assed excuse Ramona ignores the terrible excuse and says, "Well, we didn't get anything off Jax's hunch but we did kick out one twiggy. Win in my book." Yasmin feeling uncomfortable by her comment says "Uh, sure. Ok, then O'Hana. I think you need to lay off the tabloids."

"Anyway see you guys have fun at the Brimstone, I'm going to head home for the night." Jax and Ramona start heading down the street waving as they leave. Yasmin turns towards the city gates after gathering a few things, and leaves to talk to Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray stayed near the city, it would be too hard to go back to xadia as a criminal, just far enough so the guards wouldn't notice her.

* * *

After Rin had left the city, he walked nervously back to his home, maybe it was all the events of the night, but he was extremely worried about what was to come and hoped what the female guard did wasn't too just to get him to lower his guard. He arrives at the shack that he has been living in for the past week, papers and some extra clothes scattered about the small one room shack with a fireplace and small wooden couch to rest on.

"Well guess I better clean up. I am sure that guard is gonna be here soon" he said to himself, after removing his moonstone and beginning to go to the back where a small well was to wash up.

About 30 minutes pass after Rin had gotten home, a knock on the old shack door was heard, despite expecting someone he still was spooked by the sudden knock and got up to open the door. He slowly opened the door and saw that it was the same female guard who had freed him, "Ah, come in, come in" he opened the door fully to allow her in to the old shack. As she enters the shack he closes the door scanning the woods in case she was followed.

Seeing that no one followed her, he closes the door and turns back to the guard, he walks over to an old chair and gestures for her to sit on the couch. Wanting to not be rude she sits down, an awkward silence fell over them until the guard spoke "Uh cozy place."

"Thanks it's not much but it's enough"

The brief break is met again with more silence.

"Ok so mind telling me why a...I can never remember names...Uh Skyblood? Elf is doing here in Halen."

Rin happy for the break in the silence responds, "Skywing Ma'am"

"I'm here to research just as i said back in the cell, not much for me over in Xadia anyways"

Yasmin became curious as to what he meant by research and pressed on looking for more details."Ah, so you do psychoanalysis or something?"

"I'm researching why humans don't have a primal connection"

"Ah, well if you want my answer I think it's because we spent all our energy getting pinkys we can't do magic." She laughed with her response, as though it was a joke.

"hah very funny but truly it seems wrong. out of all the creatures of this world only humans lack the primal"

"it would bring peace to this world if humans ever did get connected"

"Eh, well most people get along fine without having to use magic to...I don't know make bread? Build roads?"

"that's not how xadia sees it Ma'am.. wait im getting ahead of myself what's your name"

"Oh uh, well Captain Vraks. Most of my men call me that but you can call me Yasmin if we're on a first name basis."

"Ok Yasmin, well as i was saying i'm a researcher with nothing much over in xadia i came here"

"the only things i brought with me where some clothes my Naginata and the moonstone I wear"

"Hm. Well nothing much here honestly, you might find some interesting trees or a nice report in the local deer population. But yeah, we're a border city far from the capital so our main exports are conscripts and wood."

A long silence fell back over the two both wondering what to say next until Rin thought back to the jail cell and the questions she asked him then, so he chose to answer one of those "so originally you asked about my weapon what do you wanna know"

"Well that was mostly for the paperwork, you don't see many traders walking in with Glaves and Polarms eh?" Yasmin said shrugging her arms.

"it's not a glave, it's a skywing elf weapon called a naginata, it's made so we don't risk our wings"

"Huh, well I just pulled a comparison but yeah interesting weapon, It seems odd but with the cutting edge you have the length of a sword but the reach of a spear, all without the bulk of like I said a polearm."

"yep, because 1 in 10 of us have wings, we had to design weapons that would allow combat both in the air and on land without risking a wing getting cut off "

"apparently getting a wing cut off is worse than a leg getting cut off from what i've heard"

"but anyways i'm rambling what was your next question"

"Right so before...Uh whatever happened, I was going to ask the standard papery questions you know how long do you plan on staying and yada yada."

"Well i don't know how long I'll stay here hopefully as long as i can before discovery then move to the next town and repeat"

"can't exactly go back to xadia" He said trailing off with a sad but uncaring tone.

"Ah." She said understanding what he meant.

"Well you got really lucky picking Katolis first. Here and Duren are the few places that won't kill you on sight."

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Oh, you may be wondering about my moonstone, yes?"

"Well makes you look like a human."

Rin grew excited at her response not because it was right but the opposite, because it was wrong and he loves explaining magic to people, well what magic he understood at least.

"yes and no" He said trying to hide the excitement, he continued

"It is a moonshadow illusion, but illusions also alter reality some for example, my wing, if I wear the moonstone they never hit anything but also disable them so i can't fly with it on"

"Huh."

"Hmm maybe it's better to show you" saying this Rin gets up and moves closer to Yasmin "here grab my wing", At first she is surprised he'd let her do that but then she calmly places her hand on it listening to his explanation.

"I'll put the moonstone back on and your hand will immediately fall as though the wing isn't there" After saying this he places the moonstone back around his neck its glow covered by his hand so it won't blind her. As the Illusion produced by the stone forms around him He watches Yasmin as his wing fades and her hand falls. He was beginning to grow happy explaining magic to someone, he never got the proper training someone like him should have gotten but still enjoyed teaching what little he knew from listening in on the classes for it.

As his wing fades her eyes widen as her hand falls through, she barely manages to get past the feeling of it before saying "Feels like air..."

Rin even happier at the surprise written all over her face continues "Exactly my point, it's also why i can't fly in this state as the air passes right through"

As Rin is all happy talking about magic he looks around the room to notice it has gotten much later than he planned on it being, and decides it's best to send Yasmin on her way "anyways it seems to have gotten quite late and i'll need to head back to the city tomorrow to get some food, kinda what i was gonna do today and ya know how that went"

"Ah, well I'm not on duty tomorrow so I'll probably be doing the same honestly. Uh, be careful out there sir."

"you too Yasmin, I don't think i have to remind you but please don't reveal any info about me i'd rather stay here a bit longer"

"Yeah, I won't. I promise. To the guard stationed here you'll just be... actually I just remembered what I wanted to talk about with you."

"what is it" he said curiously

"You said you're going to be here until you get enough information to move on, right? Well if you're staying in the area you're going to be asked identification at some point. Probably a visa of some kind, just paperwork saying yes im not from here but I will be staying for the time being."

Worried by what Yasmin had just said he asks her "How would i get that?" hoping she has an idea to solve this problem.

"Well that's a problem, since you don't have any existing records...well anywhere it's going to be hard to get you the papers you need here."

"And since...Well you're an elf you don't have any family name to tie to so we can't use that as a basis either."

"Don't suppose you can magic up an ID?"

Rin laughed Internally, ' _That was her idea? Use magic he doesn't have, to make an ID?_ '

"Sorry i am not very good at advanced spells like that"

"I only have the sky arcanum, I couldn't even do the spell if i wanted to"

"Hmm... Well we can say you're a refugee... Though that might not cut it."

"No you're right that won't work, I definitely don't look the part"

"...Balls..." She said frustrated at the situation she wanted to help but no ideas came to mind.

Rin thought for a moment before he remembered that she was a captain if anything she should be able to make an ID, right?

"Hmm…. You don't suppose you could make one?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said your captain of the guard, correct?"

"Well i'm suggesting you make an id for me to use"

"Well, I'm the captain of the guard here. That doesn't mean I hold any sway over bureaucratic matters. That's held by the nobles mostly."

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"odds are good the bureaucrats wont take kindly to the truth"

Yasmin sighed, an idea crossed her mind she wasn't sure if it was a good one nor if he would even agree to it. "Well...I mean you _can_ make an ID under my last name, but you'd have to be tangentially related to me like in...fuck marriage or something? I don't know, I'm tired..."

Rin thought about it for a moment, it was the only viable option so he accepted it as the best option to take, "Hmm it's not a terrible idea"

"I'll try to get anything that would be needed prepared so at the very least it can be done quickly"

"Wait, you're on board with this?" His response had shocked her, she didn't think he would agree to the idea especially that quick.

"Well, like i said it's not a terrible idea and you don't seem to have anything against me so why not"

He was so simple with the logic that it seemed like this was some calm deal, maybe that's just how he saw it? "O-oh! Ok! Well I need to prep some fake marriage certificates, something I can actually do don't ask why, then we can head to the main office tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan" He said while nodding his head.

"And no I don't have high enough clearance to straight fake the visa."

"Which is why I didn't suggest it, sorry. Anyway yeah plan. Uh see you tomorrow then Rin."

"We can meet up at the plaza"

"How does that sound?"

"Uh yeah, I should have the papers ready at 11."

"Sounds good"

"Ok yeah see you tomorrow then." She said while she got up and walked out the door, "Ok see you tomorrow" Rin said calmly as she left and closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK, this took alot longer to write than I thought it would PLEASE tell us what you think of this as we want to hear your responses to it.  
> If you liked this chapter be sure to tell us we'd love to hear what you all think is going to happen but for now, CYA.


End file.
